Fox Blood
by LycaWolfe
Summary: This is based off the books so is full of spoilers! for the books enjoy
1. Familiy

Dear Readers,

I PUT THE WRONG STORY ON HERE! I am so sorry i had no idea... or my lil bro hacked into my page again... Probably the last one... I'm gonna kill HIM! Anyway... THIS! is the real story!

Fox walked into Merlotte's sixteen years old. She took off her backpack been backpacking for three years. She sat down in a booth sighed in relief as she relaxed wore gloves that covered her arms.

"Hey… You're parents meeting you here?" a waitress asked blonde hair in a ponytail that bobbed with each move she made.

"Yep you got it" Fox smiled at her sweetly.

"Okay… so what'll you order?" She asked.

"Double Cheese burger no onions and fries with a tall milkshake" Fox smiled.

"You got it cutie" She walked off with the order. Fox dug in her pockets and pulled out a few dollars with some coins.

Fox stood grabbed her backpack and left. Sam came out of the back saw Sookie standing there looked confused.

"What is it Sookie?" Sam asked.

"Well… I took an order from a nice young girl and now she's gone… she left me a three dollar tip though" Sookie held up the money.

"Really? Why would she do that?" Sam asked confused.

"Who knows" Arlene shrugged than went back to busting tables.

Fox walked down the road toward Shreveport night time out. She yawned tired. She sat down leaned against a tree felt so damn tired. Fox's eyes closed for a second. Soon she woke up blanket over her in a nice warm soft bed.

"You're awake" the waitress from before smiled.

Fox looked at her than sat straight up startled, she touched the pillow. She saw a little girl crying into the pillow loudly over her parents. Fox immediately took her hand away fell out of the bed in her tank top and underwear.

"OH! Are you alright?" Sookie asked made to touch her bare skin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Fox yelled.

Sookie froze. She saw her own memory flash threw Fox's head than remembered Fox touching her old bed. Fox pulled on her gloves and a long sleeve shirt than a clean pair of jeans and socks. She looked at Sookie.

"I'm sorry for yelling" Fox's voice shook slightly.

"You poor thing" Sookie said softly reached out.

Fox tensed up. Sookie touched her head gently. She's just like a wild animal scared and cornered afraid she was going to be hurt.

"I'll make you some food" Sookie smiled.

Fox watched her the whole time she made food. Fox looked around the kitchen hair tied back.

"You're so pretty" she said suddenly.

Fox looked at Sookie.

"Pardon?" Fox asked.

"Well with your beautiful black hair and green eyes… What's your name?" Sookie asked.

"Fox" she muttered.

"Fox? Why that name?" she chuckled.

"I don't know… just a name" Fox shrugged.

Sookie nodded.

"Okay Fox… My name is Sookie Stackhouse… so… What year of school are you in?" Sookie asked smiling.

"I'm too smart for school… I finished it in record time and Collage…" Fox leaned her head on the table the sun setting suddenly a vampire came in.

Sookie smiled at him. Fox stood startled knocked over her chair.

"OH sorry… This is my boyfriend Bill! Bill this is Fox the girl we rescued the other night" Sookie smiled.

Bill nodded at her than looked at Sookie.

"I need to speak to you" he said softly.

Sookie nodded.

"I have to leave town for a while… but I'll be back… I'll call you when I arrive" Bill kissed her cheek.

It was the next day. Fox followed after Sookie wore baggy jeans with a long sleeve shirt and gloves with converses hair braided by Sookie. She went into the back office talked to Sam.

"Sure… she can wait on tables… Long as she doesn't drink any of the alcohol I don't think any of the patrons or Bud and them care" Sam smiled.

Sookie made Fox put on a tight black long sleeve shirt and put the Merlotte's tee shirt over it. She was too good at being a waitress.

"Hey Fox… You ever been to an orgy?" Sookie whispered.

Fox looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Umm… Not personally… but… I've "seen" what they're usually like" Fox had one she'd seen replay in her mind.

Sookie flinched.

"You want me to come with you and whoever else you're taking?" Fox asked.

Sookie thought a minute.

"No… I won't put you threw that…" Sookie smiled at her.

"Been threw worse" Fox muttered.

Sookie looked after her. Fox finished working put her apron away in her cubby.

"You work really hard" Sam said smiled at her from his desk

"Yeah I try" she sighed smiled softly.

"You need a ride home?" Sam asked.

"No offense Sam… But I just met you and I haven't gotten to know you that well… I'll go ahead and walk too Sookie's" Fox smiled at him apologetically than walked out the door.

"Smart girl" Sam chuckled.

Fox walked upstairs to see how her new roommate was doing and saw Sookie in the shower. She went back downstairs and saw a plate of food sitting there. She smiled sat down started eating. She heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Fox asked walked forward.

She saw no one there. Fox heard a shriek of surprise. Fox ran upstairs.

"Sookie? You okay?" Fox asked.

Eric looked around.

"Yeah Eric just startled me" Sookie snapped looked angry.

"Okay" Fox muttered.

"Fox could you please help me dress for the Orgy pretty please?" Sookie begged.

Fox nodded. Sookie stood there.

"You are now Slutified no man will keep his hands off you" Fox smiled held thumbs up.

Sookie laughed hugged her in thanks. Fox immediately stiffened face concentrating. Sookie stroked her hair.

Eric watched the exchange. Fox walked them out.

"Keep out of trouble and if suddenly you get horny try not to poke anyone at the orgy cause they might have deceases" Fox leaned on the door way smiling.

"Shut up" Sookie snapped playfully.

"I was talking to the Vampire" Fox pointed at Eric.

Eric looked at her annoyed yet amused while Sookie laughed.

"Enjoyable little thing isn't she?" Eric asked.

"She's a bit skittish and sometimes wily but still a good kid" Sookie smiled.

It was afterwards. Sookie returned with Bill in tow.

"Fox? You're still up?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Uh Huh… see you in the morning" Fox set down the book she'd been reading and went to bed upstairs.

Sookie slept threw the whole day and half the night. Fox called Sam told him what was up and worked both Sookie and her shifts. People talked to her asking her questions about herself. She told them very little about herself.


	2. Shit's about to hit the fan

It was a cold December night. Sookie came home crying. Fox let her use her lap for a pillow hugged her, Fox tensed and concentrating threw the whole thing but still stroked her head and back saying soothing words of comfort. A few days later. Bubba a vampire sat on the porch swing. Fox stared at him a minute than walked back into the house and pulled Sookie out of the house and pointed at Bubba. He smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Sookie and the new Miss Fox" Bubba smiled.

Fox smiled back kindly. He went with them to Merlotte's. Fox busted tables while Sookie was busy. Kevin a deputy walked over to her.

"Well hey there Fox! So what's your full and real name?" Kevin asked smiling.

Fox looked at him.

"KEVIN!" Bud yelled causing the young man to jump.

Fox had already talked to Bud Dearborn about who she is and why she wished to remain hidden. He agreed to keep everyone off her back.

"I told you to leave Fox alone I know who she is and that's good enough for the rest of you… if she was dangerous I woulda had her in cuffs already" Bud snapped on his way out.

Kevin nodded. Fox smiled at Bud in thanks.

"Come on Foxy who are you?" Jane smiled laughed drunkenly.

"I'm a mystery" Fox winked at Kevin smiling.

He laughed softly went toward the back. Fox served the four men their pitcher of beer. Sookie came out from the back shaking slightly.

Arlene talked to Buck her new squeeze.

Soon only people left in the bar were Sam, Sookie, Fox, and Jane. Pam soon came in.

"Hello you must be Fox" Pam smiled.

Fox nodded wore tight red long sleeve shirt with her Merlotte's shirt over it and her long gloves with long baggy blue jeans her hair braided back by Sookie, long down to her waist.

"Yes Ma'am, and you're the beautiful almighty Pam" Fox bowed at the waist to Pam smiling.

"Eric was right… You have no fear of our kind do you?" Pam asked smiling.

"I have a lot of fears… just not dying" Fox leaned against the bar beside Pam who laughed.

"Sookie I like you're new Roommate she's entertaining" Pam smiled.

"Good" Sookie smiled stroked the back of Fox's head.

Fox tensed immediately concentrated. Sookie drew back.

"On a more very serious note" Pam said voice serious and stern.

"Bill's missing" Pam stated.

Fox listened as Sookie told Pam what Bill told her.

"Son of a bitch" Fox snapped as Pam told them that Bill lied to Sookie.

Soon she called Eric. Sookie listened on the phone than gave it to Fox who took it confused. Sookie left immediately.

"Hello?" Fox asked into the phone confused held it away from her enough to hear but not touch her skin.

"I know you're new to town and us but we'll need you to keep Sookie above water" Eric's voice said.

"I was planning on doing that anyway…" Fox handed the phone back to Pam.

"I'll go take care of Sookie can you handle things from here on?" Fox asked Sam.

He nodded. Fox walked into the house to see Sookie just staring into the living room. She looked at Fox seemed lost. Fox took off her gloves took Sookie's hands eyes closed. Suddenly Sookie felt warmth, kindness, and the smell of her Grams waft over her. She was now relieved, relaxed, and calm. Fox brushed her hair and braided it in a lose braid for bed than slept on the couch. Fox called in for Sookie at Merlotte's and worked her shift as well than came home. She saw Pam and Chow standing on the porch.

"Fox! There you are! You look beat" Pam smiled.

"I am… in everyway…" Fox sighed walked into the house. Eric came out of Sookie's bedroom.

Fox listened silently to their conversation in the Kitchen.

"Fox you have any idea on what Bill was working on?" Eric asked.

"Nope I never got around to getting to know Bill…" Fox drank some coffee.

Eric came to the part about if he really wanted to know what Sookie knew he could torture her for the answers he wanted. Fox stopped mid sip of her Coffee. Sookie glanced at her. Eric asked them to leave them alone for a minute. Pam and Chow with her waited outside.

"So can you guess what Bill was working on?" Pam asked just the right question.

"Some Vampire finding program… whose their maker and where they started out… all that jazz I think I don't really know…" Fox shrugged.

Pam smiled tried to touch her. Fox jerked back. Pam's eyes flashed.

"I won't hurt you" Pam said softly.

"It's not that… I hate being touched by anyone even Sookie… it's not you it's me" Fox smiled reassuringly at her.

Eric came out.

"Are you going to be going with Sookie to Jackson?" He asked.

Fox thought a minute than looked at Sookie from the window that looked into the kitchen. Sookie looked at her hopefully tears brimming on her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going" Fox nodded looked at Eric.

"Good" Eric nodded than left.

Fox took off her gloves and took Sookie's hands into her own. Sookie suddenly smelled all her favorite scents, felt warmth engulf her and relaxation. Sookie smiled at her in thanks kissed her cheek. Fox kissed her cheek in return than went upstairs to sleep.


	3. Why me!

Fox woke up to rustling and bustling down stairs. Sookie working to get the house ready for when they leave. Fox hurried down stairs to helped as well. Than the doorbell rang the next day. Fox had her stuff packed and ready by the stairs, her hair braided loose, wore a long sleeve baggy white shirt with matching jeans and gloves. She skipped to the door thinking a happy mood would help Sookie today. She was right. Sookie laughed as they both reached the door at the same time. A young man about Sookie's age stood there blackish brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He looked at Fox.

"I'm Sookie… This is my roommate Fox, she's coming with us" Sookie put her hand on Fox's head smiling.

Fox nodded at Alcide. Alcide talked a bit.

"And uh… In this club they like you to dress in like club dresses and such" Alcide said glanced at Fox.

She looked down at her clothes.

"Fox can buy something when we get there" Sookie suggested.

Fox's eyes widened in fear.

"You need new clothes and with how much you've got saved from working with Sam you need to buy new clothes" Sookie said kindly.

Fox pursed her lips snorted and walked off heard Alcide laugh at her display.

"Oh one more thing if we're gonna be… Living together… Don't Touch Fox's bare skin… she loathes people touching her skin…" Sookie said to him.

"Really? Why?" Alcide asked.

"I'm not really sure… I think we do something to her when we do… We have yet to see what would happen if someone touched her without her tensing up and concentrating very hard…" Sookie muttered.

"Oh… Everyone?" Alcide asked.

"Yes Everyone" Sookie nodded.

Fox grabbed her bag put it by the door. Sookie came out of her bedroom looking angry. Fox looked at her confused.

"Sam wants to talk to you" Sookie pointed her thumb at her room.

Fox walked into the bedroom and took the phone.

"Hello?" Fox asked.

"Keep her out of trouble" Sam said in a begging tone.

"Sure thing…" Fox nodded phone held away from her skin.

Suddenly Alcide's hand touched her neck where a scar was. Fox's head jerked back cried out suddenly saw Alcide fighting loudly with a woman. She clenched the phone tightly than looked at Alcide glared.

"Don't ever touch my skin!" Fox was trying to keep from yelling and snapping at him voice shaking and hands.

"Fox? You okay?" Sam asked.

Alcide tried to guide her toward the bed to sit down. She moved away from him.

"I'll be fine in a bit…" She muttered.

"Okay… Keep yourself out of trouble kiddo" Sam muttered.

"Hm" she muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Alcide was saying but she walked passed him.

She rode in the backseat relaxing eyes closed.

"I really am sorry" Alcide said as he pumped the gas, Sookie getting them coffee.

"Just… Don't do it again" Fox patted him on the back calmly.

"So it's just your bare skin right?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah at least… Not at least unexpectedly like that" Fox whispered softly.

He nodded. They reached his apartment. Fox took the couch slept on a blanket she bought with her. She didn't want to go to the Salon. Alcide left too. Fox had the apartment to herself. She took a shower. She sat there in a bathrobe and towel on her head with socks on her feet painted her nails black and pink. She braided her hair loosely some strands framed her face. Sookie came back had a dress for her. Fox ran from the room in sweats and a long sleeve shirt with her gloves. She hid behind Alcide and hissed as Sookie came out of the room.

"You are wearing something nice" Sookie snapped.

Fox pouted.

"Fox please" Alcide smiled a iceberg melting, fire starting, make any woman wanna kiss him smile at her.

Fox looked at him eyes narrowed in annoyance than grumbled walked back into the room.

She came out after Sookie in a long sleeve purple and black pixy like dress with matching gloves and stripped purple and black tights and shiny black flats with straps. He smiled at her. Fox sat in the back wore black tight spandex shorts under her shredded skirt. She ate with Alcide and Sookie. They drove to Club Dead. The truck drove away. Sookie held Fox's hand arm around Alcide's. They entered the Club. Fox had her hands behind her back hummed softly. Than saw Alcide tense and look seriously agitated and tense. Fox kissed his cheek same time as Sookie. He suddenly relaxed faster than any massage or hot bath could ever do for him. Smell of his mom in his nose and heard her humming his ear softly. Debbie looked angry now. Alcide smiled happily led them to a table. Fox ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri. She than saw a familiar face.

"I'll be right back" Fox said.

She walked over to a man tugged on his sleeve. He turned. Long black hair tied back green eyes and tan skin that matched her own. He hugged Fox tightly smiled happily arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck cheek against his showed him a little bit of her past. He kissed her forehead. His sweet little sister she turned to the other green eyed man and hugged him as well. Fox kissed their cheeks than went back to the table pep in her step. She came up behind Debbie.

"Where's the other little rental?" Debbie asked.

Fox tapped her shoulder. Debbie turned "accidentally" smacked Fox who saw a flash of something, blood and familiar face. Fox stood there. Her brother growled loudly had fangs suddenly eyes started to change. His oldest brother grabbed his shoulder in warning. He looked at him than sighed.

"You know what would happen to her… he will stop at nothing to have her" the oldest whispered.

"Unless we kill him first we are the brother clan we could take him down easily with the rest of the brothers… she is our littlest and youngest… we need to protect her, Luke" Hunter whispered.

"In time" Luke whispered back.

Fox turned to Debbie glare on her face. Debbie stepped back a bit.

"Sorry… that was… not needed… I'll uh… leave now" Debbie quickly walked away.

Fox looked at Alcide and Sookie.

"Who was Bessie?" Fox asked.

They laughed together loudly. Her brothers looked around. Sookie stood looked at Fox's cheek awed kissed it. Alcide pulled her onto his lap hugged her smiling.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. The two danced. Fox sat at the bar asked for a apple martini since Sookie was too busy to notice her drinking. Fox sipped her Martini calmly than a hand grabbed it. She pouted slightly. He fought down a smile than gave it back to her. She smiled drained the rest. She loved her brothers she had four more out there somewhere in the night. Fox just hoped she wouldn't have to run again. She sighed softly than heard Sookie's voice snap at someone. She looked around saw a Were trying to get Sookie to join them. Fox jumped from the stool and ran over to them the Were tried to grab Sookie's arm when Fox suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. He cried out loudly. She kicked him in the ass made him go flying forward into his gang's table and shatter it to pieces.

"Oops…" Fox whispered.


	4. Dorito's, Shirts, and Stakes oh my!

The other gang members ran towards her. Than a Russell Edgington appeared. The gang members run off he turned to Sookie and Alcide.

"Hello there…" Russell smiled at Fox knew her all to well.

Fox nodded at him smiled softly. Sookie and Alcide were leaving. Fox walked up the stairs wanted to think. She walked into the living room than laid on the couch and nuzzled her head into her pillow and started crying silently. She missed her family so much sometimes. Fox heard the door open. She pretended to be asleep. Alcide went into Sookie's room. Fox heard talking. Alcide was on his way back to bed than stopped looked down at Fox noted her pillow was wet and she smelled salty. He pulled blanket over her more hesitated than concentrated and stroked back her hair. She smiled softly in her sleep. Fox woke up morning. She yawned stretched. Than went into the bathroom and changed into black baggy long sleeve shirt with green cargo pants and converses and gloves. She yawned again stretched more than went out on the town. When she returned all the windows were open? Fox rubbed the back of her neck no one else home. She saw a bag of Doritos laying there. She immediately grabbed them up and started to chow. Alcide came in with Sookie. Both seemed to be ignoring each other. Sookie went to take a nap. Alcide stood there than heard a define crunch noise. He veered around. Fox sat there innocently one gloved hand held the bag of Doritos the other hand ungloved held a half eaten chip. She smiled than ran for it with the bag of chips.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" he yelled chased her.

Fox who had gone to bed for the night, woke up to a slight tapping on the window heard talking. Fox laid on the couch flat as a board. Alcide finished talking. Fox sat up and walked into Sookie's room with him. Eric waved happily floating there.

"That is so wrong in so many ways when he waves… Happily I might add" Fox shook her head softly.

Alcide nodded sighed. They went outside. Eric came out of Sookie's room looked at Fox.

"Why were you crying last night?" Eric asked.

Fox looked at him.

"None of your business!" Fox smiled.

"I resend your invitation" Alcide smiled.

Eric went out the window. Fox collapsed onto the couch sighed. Alcide looked at her than went out the door. She stood than got dressed in a tight black skirt with black and white stripped Capri's with converses and a long sleeve baggy shirt that was cut to expose a bit of her stomach and the sleeves went over her fingers wore black gloves. Alcide stood there gave Sookie a present. Fox smiled already gotten her Christmas presents. She put her's among Alcide's wondered if he saw it yet. Sookie looked at her than at Alcide than at his present pile. He went over to it and saw the present addressed to him.

"That's cheating!" Fox crossed her arms looked at Sookie.

Alcide laughed a tee shirt with a cartoon wolf on it with big puppy eyes tongue out said "Absolutely Dangerous." He hugged her in thanks.

Fox sat in the back again. Sookie looked back smiled at her. Alcide looked a bit tense. Fox kissed his cheek outside the club. He relaxed smiled down at Fox in thanks. They went into the bar more people there than last time. Fox flinched wore a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that was loose on her and cut up to show a sliver of her flat stomach but she wore a black tank top underneath and a tight black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs showed off her curves barely her hair in a high ponytail curled slightly looked good strands of hair framed her face. She heard one of her favorite songs playing. She saw her brothers stood there in a corner near the king's table. Fox swerved threw the people with ease and grace Alcide followed with Sookie. Her brothers all there tonight. They looked in her direction and went back to talking to other shifters. Russell pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit in. Fox eased into the chair.

"Hello Fox how have you been since the last time we've seen each other?" he asked smiling.

"I've been good" Fox smiled at him.

She ordered Virgin Mary than looked out among the club bored.

"Hey there wanna dance?" Her brother asked.

Sookie and Tara blushed looking at him. Russell drooled with his date. Her brother was the second youngest compared to her. His red with her green eyes cuter than any bunny rabbit and puppy but had a body that made any woman bow down before him and call him "God."

"Yes" Fox smiled.

"ALL RIGHT FOX" Tara called as Fox danced with her brother laughing.

He was talking to her too. Fox was nodding laughing still as he told her his usual jokes and happy stories she'd missed out on. Her other brothers soon joined the dance floor. She hugged each of them tightly smiling. Sookie and Tara joined the dance floor and danced with each other in a very sexy manor. Her brothers stared. Fox sighed hands over her eyes. They finished dancing. Sookie grabbed Fox's gloved hand smiled at her fondly. Fox smiled back followed her to the table. She sat on the other side of Alcide who looked like sour goats milk. He snarled something quietly to Sookie who looked hurt suddenly tears starting to appear in her eyes. Fox smacked him on the back of the head hard enough to make his head bang on the table. Her brothers roared laughing from their tables with other people who saw the exchange and their own table. Alcide looked at Fox than suddenly she kissed his cheek. He saw Sookie fall with Fox to the floor, Sookie's head on her stomach hugged her for dear life crying over Bill rejecting her, than Sookie sitting at the kitchen table looking absolutely horrified and sad. Alcide paled looked very guilty and angry at himself. Russell looked at Fox both winked at each other.

"I'm sorry Sookie… I shouldn't have said that…" Alcide said held Sookie's hand.

Sookie nodded softly than started searching for more thoughts on Bill. Fox sipped her drink. She than heard Sookie get up. Fox heard her yell suddenly. She stood and ran across the dance floor. Sookie fell to the ground held her side a stake in her side.


End file.
